


Silent Warrior

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Public Sex, Size Kink, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco was the virgin sacrifice the werewolves alphas were waiting for.His part was to arrive willingly, and give up his body to the leader of the pack of males first.





	Silent Warrior

Narcissa stroked her hand over Draco's hair, as if it soothed him, "You'll be alright, Draco. I'm sure of it."

With a smile, Draco just replied, "Of course. I've been eyed by Fenrir for years. It's about time he does something about it."

Draco wasn't sure why he wanted to be sent to the werewolves Voldemort was attempting to get to all come to his side, but Draco was ready.  
-  
Draco shouted when he was thrown to the ground by Fenrir's strong arm. He glanced up, finding himself shrink a little away when the moon started coming up.

"You really won't just rip my throat out?" The blond started getting nervous when the other werewolves near Fenrir started making howling and crunching noises throughout their bodies.

Fenrir tilted his head, "No. We'll smell your virginity, and I'll have to fight to get to you first."

Reassuring, Draco scoffed to himself, getting up in his robes. There was nothing underneath, making it easy to undress in a smooth motion.

Licking his lips, Fenrir moved forward as his body started transforming. "Don't forget to lube that pretty little flower for me. I would hate to see it bleed."

Fenrir sounded like a liar, not caring as long as Draco was bent over under him, taking his giant wolf cock, but Draco just gave his best seductive stare, "And I'll be waiting for you."

Finally the man began shifting, making Draco's heart go wild. The wolf was simply breathtaking in how powerful it was, all dark and scarred.

Draco found the table Voldemort had given them. Finding it looking close to a table used for a cult sacrifice, Draco hopped up on top.

Smirking, Draco scooted away from the hungry-eyed pack leader. "You want it, don't you? You want my tight little ass." Draco sucked on a couple of his fingers, chuckling around them before popping them out wetly. "You can't have my ass yet, you brute."

Draco dragged the fingers down his chin, neck, and chest. Only when he held up his other hand did he started teasing his nipples.

Lost in his pleasure, Draco didn't notice Fenrir crawling up onto the table. He did see a giant figure over him, and gasped when the strong front paws slammed down on either side of his head. "You're a bag dog, that's what you are."

Fenrir leaned down, lapping along Draco's face. He growled, dragging his teeth over Draco's throat as if to tease him over his earlier fear.

With the scent of Draco's arousal, Fenrir looked up into Draco's eyes before nosing away Draco's hands. His eager tongue lapped over Draco's nipples, making the blond cry out and hold onto his tufts of fur.

The soft tongue kept pleasuring the same nipple to Draco's almost insanity, his body arching up. "Please, please don't tease me like this." He was helpless, as if werewolves had some sort of spell over him.

When Fenrir moved further down, Draco whined at his other nipple being ignored, but soon didn't care. Suddenly the tongue was at his belly button, teasing him until Draco again whined.

Fenrir really was being gentle, which had Draco suspicious. The wolf was sure to be playing a trick upon him.

"You ought to suck me off," Draco laughed, his eyes slowly widening when instead Fenrir walked back up the table.

The cock directly over him was giant, and Draco opened his mouth to warn Fenrir he had been a virgin in every sense of the word.

That didn't matter to Fenrir, as he plunged in before Draco could form the damning words. The wolf form was buzzing with pleasure as his prick was plunged into a silky, gagging mouth.

Draco reached up his hands, pumping and massaging over the cock that couldn't fit. It was so long, Draco was sure he couldn't possibly fit it up into his ass.

He certainly was up for the challenge of trying.

After a good few jabs to Draco's gag reflex, Fenrir grew still to allow Draco to pump a couple more jerking motions over his cock.

The wolf dragged his tongue down the body, then put Draco's cock into his mouth. It mostly entailed just swirling his tongue to avoid just biting it, but Draco was still making cries for more.

The tongue retreated, and Draco shakily pulled out lubricant and flipped onto his hands and knees. "Ooh, you'll just love this, won't you?"

"Yeah," Draco whined, dribbling the lubricant down his cleft so it sunk down his hole and balls. "Mm, I want you so bad."

Looking back over his reddened shoulder, Draco shoved in two fingers to show off. He hadn't expected the lubricant to bring his fingers right in. "Shite!"

Fenrir seemed to laugh at him, slowly coming forward so he would be in position once Draco stopped messing around.

Draco lubricated himself with a good portion of the bottle before he was sure the three fingers he used would be okay.

Dropping to his chest, Draco brought his hands back to spread his asscheeks to show off his slight gape. "Do it, you hairy pervert."

Fenrir slammed into Draco's ass, leaving the once virgin speechless and with eyes blown wide.

Howling, Fenrir gladly took his prize in front of his pack. Plowing Draco was so easy, despite the rings of muscles not knowing how to contort for cock quite yet.

Biting Draco's slick hair, he yanked back on the head as he pounded into the once pink hole. It was reddened and irritated, but Draco didn't appear to be in pain.

"Fuck me! Make me yours! Yes!" Draco wasn't doing it much for Voldemort, anymore. He was doing it for the mutt over him, treating him like his ass was made for his wolf cock and knot.

His knot... "Are you going to cum inside me?" Draco's drooling face was shoved into the table by a giant paw as Fenrir growled and fucked him flat against the table, letting the long human legs shake over the side.

Leaning his lower body down, Fenrir was straining to keep his speed without needing to pant and waste time.

Deciding to just end it, Fenrir pulled out almost all the way. From the simple spells he remembered, Fenrir was able to conjure a more ribbed cock for Draco as he shoved back in.

"Yes!" Screamed Draco, his face still easily smushed into the table. He was sobbing and moaning when Fenrir knotted him.

"Don't do that, naughty boy," Draco spoke as he drooled as he stretched deliciously, his mind starting to register the wolves of the rest of the pack were coming closer.

Fenrir licked over his neck and ear before he was finally freed from the ass to give another horrid werewolf a turn.

Dropping to the ground, Fenrir turned back to see Draco spreading his truly gaped ass, moaning and bucking back as another wolf lapped his tongue at the cum and soreness.

Draco smacked his own ass, making cum fly out onto the wolf's nose. "Come on! Come on, fuck me! I love it!" His normally unimpressed eyes were full of lust and excitement. "Join My Lord, and you may feast on this every single day."

Howling burst through the Forbidden Forest, causing the nearby Death Eaters to smirk at their plan having succeeded.


End file.
